Kagome Higurashi
by Kagome-chan5
Summary: ONESHOT: Inuyasha is destorying things, and one high school girl has to stop him. No pairings. Please RR


****

A/N: Here! A new one shot by me! No couple's in this, just a short one shot.

Kagome Higurashi

Ever wonder what the World would be like if one high school girl has super human powers? What if big monsters roamed and everyone needed that girl to stop them? Kagome Higurashi was her name. Kagome had been walking in the woods, when she came up to a tiny imp, or troll. The small mystical creature changed her to Half Demon Kagome, causing her to gain magical powers. Her power was simple, the ability to freeze and teleport objects and people. Kagome never used her freezing powers, because it was too dangerous, until Inuyasha, her biggest nightmare, showed up.

Kagome was sitting in her 7th period class, gazing out the window. Her teacher was talking about an upcoming test. Or was it a report? She wasn't really listening. In the distance, Kagome thought she heard a smashing sound. The group of trees next to her school tumbled bringing up a cloud of smoke.

'Something flattened the forest,' Kagome thought idly. 'Wait…something flattened the forest?!' By now the attention of her whole class was on the dust cloud formed by the crash.

"You know," The preppy girl sitting next to her said, "that doesn't look good."

"You think?" Kagome asked sarcastically. 'What could destroy all of Pledge National Forest?' Kagome thought, just as a 5 foot…thing…stepped out of the fallen logs. 'Thing' could defiantly describe the Monster. It was wearing a baggy red outfit and had silver hair and tiny dog ears. 'That could have done it.' Kagome thought as sparks of lightening came from the Monster's hand.

"Kagome!" Sango, Kagome's only friend to know of her powers, called. "Kagome! You have to get rid of it!" Sango yelled.

"Me? No," Kagome said flatly.

"But--" Sango started.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

Five minutes later Kagome found herself standing in the path of the electric monster. "How'd I get into this mess?" Kagome asked herself.

"Move," A voice sounded above her.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up innocently and stared into the monsters gold eyes. "Oh. Sorry. I really can't do that," Kagome said politely. "Maybe you could just go back to where ever it is you came from. I'm really not interested in a fight," Kagome said kindly, keeping an eye on the monster's hands.

"No! I, Inuyasha, have no intention of fighting a powerless child!" Inuyasha yelled as he raised his hands above Kagome. "I said 'move!'," Inuyasha hissed and released the lightening from his fingertips.

Kagome skillfully jumped back, her brown hair bouncing in its pony tail, and the lightening missed. "That was awful close you know," Kagome said with annoyance in her voice. The ground smoked and sizzled where Kagome once stood. Inuyasha looked at the smiling 5 foot girl.

"Don't mock me!" Inuyasha yelled and released more blasts from his hand.

"This again?" Kagome asked while she dodged to the right. Blast after blast flew at Kagome and time after time she dodged.

"I've got you this time!" Inuyasha yelled and brought his over sized foot down on Kagome. A few yells from the on looking school echoed in the otherwise still air. Inuyasha pushed down on Kagome and the snap of bones was heard.

Kagome winced and wriggled her right arm free. "I didn't want to have to do this," Kagome said and pointed her pointer and middle finger at Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes, in deep concentration, and a chilling wind came from her fingers, freezing Inuyasha instantly. Gasps and cheers came from the watching students and teachers.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome whispered and grabbed the pendant at her neck, which held the Shikon no Tama. She held the pendant up and let it catch the sun, which created a rainbow effect across the frozen Inuyasha. Kagome concentrated and a large flash of light swallowed Inuyasha. Kagome sighed, and laid on the ground for a while.

"Where'd you send him?" Sango asked when she came out with Nurse Kaede.

"Home, I sent him home," Kagome said quietly as the Nurse looked over her broken leg.

"You got away easy Ms. Higurashi," The Nurse said.

"I did, didn't I?" Kagome smiled. "Welcome to a day in my life."

Sango laughed and pat her friend's shoulder. "Yea, Kagome Higurashi! Brave warrior saves the day!" Sango said with a grin.

"Just wait 'till Mom and Grandpa hear about this!" Kagome groaned. "At least no one was hurt." Kagome said.

"Other then you," Said the Nurse.

"Well, other then me. It all turned out for the best."

****

A/N: I know this isn't a happy ending, but I wrote it for school and just changed to names and a few descriptions. 

Original Character Names: 

Otome Maruchan as Kagome Higurashi. 

Mack as Inuyasha. 

Eri as Sango. 

Nurse as Kaede. 

Characters making an appearance without a name. 

Kikyou as preppy girl. J

aken as Imp/Troll 

Miroku..as umm one of the cheering kids?

Please review.

This IS a ONE SHOT. It does not have a happy ending since I only changed the names and Mack's description to fit Inuyasha.


End file.
